Uzumaki y Namikaze, la alianza mas fuerte
by Marlene de Whitlock
Summary: -tu nombre-ordeno Fudo Uzumaki -Minato Namikaze- contesto un chico rubio de ojos azules "Namikaze, lo hemos encontrado" pensó Fudo con alegría - bien pues desde hoy en adelante tu y Kushina Uzumaki serán sometidos a un entrenamiento especial, sigan me-ordeno con una pequeña sonrisa por que desde hoy seria el comienzo de la mas grande aldea que superaría a Konoha...
1. Chapter 1

_-Flash back-_

_Todo estaba en caos total había fuego por doquier las casas estaba destruido. Habían llegado tarde ese fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de Fudo al ver todo destruido –revisen si quedan sobrevivientes-ordeno con voz autoritaria que no demostraba lo preocupado que estaba por sus amigos y aliados, -señor encontramos a alguien- grito un shinobi. Fudo corrió para ver de quien se trataba y lo que encontró fue muy desagradable eran los lideres del clan se encontraban moribundos,_

_-Fudo que bueno que llegas –dijo Kenshi Namikaze tosiendo sangre – debes encontrarlo, se lo llevaron-continua diciendo._

_– por favor, Eitai encuéntrenlo y no dejen que nada malo le pase-rogo la esposa de Kenshi, Kou Namikaze._

_- claro pero no hablen por favor pronto llegaran los médicos- pidió Eitai llorando._

_-sabes que no podrán hacer nada verdad-le contesta Kenshi- pero sabes no importa lo importante es que lo encuentren y protejan-_

_-claro pero entes dinos quien los ataco?-pregunto Fudo, por que quien quiera que haya sido destruyo uno de los clanes mas fuertes que el conocía._

_-no sabemos, pero deben cuidarse los por que los siguientes son ustedes-contesto Kenshi_

_-porqué?-pregunto Eitai, pero su pregunta ya no fue contestada por que sus 2 amigos habían dejado de respirar, y ella solo puedo sollozar sobre sus cuerpos inertes._

_-tenemos que movernos, tenemos que encontrar al niño- dijo Fudo a su esposa y ella asintió y salieron en busca del niño de 6 años , hijo de sus 2 mejores amigos._

_-fin del flash back-_

Hoy era un día especial en Konoha por que seria la ceremonia de recibimiento de un nuevo clan había muchos rumores al respecto se decía que este clan era extremadamente fuerte, unos especialistas en el Fūinjutsu y que llegaban vivir mas de 100 años en promedio y la prueba viviente de ello era Mito Uzumaki la esposa del primer Hokague. Lo que el pueblo no sabia es de donde provenía es te afamado clan y el por que se instalaba en Konoha. Pero a nadie le importaba eso ya que todos los civiles esperaban en la entrada de la aldea con ansias de saber porque tanta ceremonia por un nuevo clan.

De pronto en la gran entrada de Konoha se diviso una caravana alrededor de 30 ninjas que seguían un carruaje majestuoso hecho de la mas fina caoba con detalles de oro, el color del carruaje era el natural de la madera, rojizo, el cual era tirado por dos caballos negros los cuales se veían salvajes, fieros, hasta se podría decir que orgullosos. Lo increíble de estos ninjas era que todos tenían el cabello rojo fuego, que infundían respeto y admiración por donde pasaban, la gente estaba admirada de lo que veían, ya que nunca habían visto nada parecido.

La gente del pueblo fue siguiendo la majestuosa caravana hasta la plaza principal de la aldea donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia de recibimiento.

En el lado norte de la plaza se encontraba una gran tarima dando la espalda a la torre Hokague y a los rostros tallados en piedra, ahí era donde el Hokague daría su discurso, atrás de él se encontraban las miembros del consejo ninja conformado por los lideres de cada clan y el de los ancianos. Y cuando la caravana se situó en el centro de la plaza enfrente de la tarima del carruaje salieron cuatro personas, el líder de clan, su esposa y dos hijos.

Y el Hokague comenzó –hoy estamos aquí presentes por la unión del clan Uzumaki a la aldea, al cual damos la bienvenida, a esta su aldea hermana, con la cual se tenido una fuerte amistad desde la fundación de la misma…. -.

Dentro del carruaje antes de llegar a Konoha

-No se por qué tenemos que dejar nuestro país como unos cobardes 'TTEBANE!-se quejaba una chica de doce años de edad con un cabello rojo y largo hasta la cintura, sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados, mientras su rostro refleja coraje.

-no estamos dejando nuestro país, simplemente es por precaución entiende-hablo un hombre de complexión grande y fuerte. Su rostro era inescrutable, no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, tenía los ojos cerrados como si meditara y era lo que mas enfurecía a la pequeña pelirroja.

-podríamos pelear con nuestro pueblo, protegerlo, al irnos solo lo traicionamos-contesto la pelirroja a su padre.

Si por eso mismo nos vamos no podemos permitir la extinción del clan en manos enemigas sabes todo lo que se perdería?No, claro que no así que por eso nos mudamos y te callas que son las ordenes del líder del clan y tu como su heredera debes demostrar fortaleza han te la situación te guste o no, entendiste!?Kushina-su padre había perdido la paciencia con ella desde que habían salido de su país no dejaba de quejarse y discutir por todo y al ser ella una Uzumaki tenia un temperamento peor que el del bijuu de 10 colas lo cual la hacia insoportable.

~~~Kushina~~~

"_No entiendo 'ttebane, primero dice q un líder vive y muere por su pueblo y ahora me sale con el "por seguridad nos vamos " desde cuando a un líder le importa mas su bienestar que el de la aldea que protege? y lo peor de todo es q de seguro al cumplir la mayoría de edad me obligarían a casarme con algún enclenque de la aldea para solidificar el tratado de aceptación de la aldea_". Pensaba Kushina con frustración sabia que algo malo se avecinaba pero no sabia que tan peligroso era como para hacer que su padre decidiera dejar la aldea.

Y así se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la aldea.

Después de 2 largas y aburridas horas de discurso por parte de Hokague vino la presentación de la familia principal del clan.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Fudo y soy el líder del clan, esta es mi esposa Uzumaki Eitai, ellos son mis hijos Yota y Yuto y Uzumaki Kushina la heredera del clan, mi hija-mientras ella descendía del carruaje.

Lo primero que pensó la gente del pueblo es que era hermosa ya que caminaba con una elegancia y fortaleza que demostraba poder y que era merecedora del titulo de heredera.

"_no bajare del carruaje 'ttebane no estaré presente en la estúpida ceremonia de aceptación en otra aldea, por que yo ya tengo una y no la traicionare, como que era Kushina Uzumaki de Uzushiogakure 'ttebane_" . Después de 2 tediosas horas de estúpido discurso por parte del viejo ella quería salir corriendo de allí, ya no lo soportaba y de repente su padre comenzó a presentar a la familia "_rayos! Estaba perdida"_pensó rogaba a Kami que no la mencionara y como si se burlara de ella, su padre dijo -"Uzumaki Kushina la heredera del clan, mi hija "-y con las palabras claves "heredera he hija" y ahora tendría que bajar quisiera o no por que sería una grosería la cual su padre no le toleraría y estaría de por vida castigada sin rameen y sin chakra, por que si, su padre era capaz de sellar todo su chakra y como no podía salir a entrenar su madre la educaría con todas esas tontas reglas de etiqueta y comportamiento, y a ser una buena ama de casa lo cual era basura innecesaria por que ella seria siempre seria una kunoichi" .

Y al bajar tenia que recordar con la espalda derecha y la frente altiva como líder imponer respeto y seguridad.

Cuando bajo del carruaje pudo ver el orgullo de su padre al ver la bajar y no sentirse defraudado comportándose como una niña berrinchuda, si no que le demostró a la aldea el por que era la futura heredera _"todos sabrían quien es Kushina Uzumaki 'ttebane_" y al llegar con ellos, se volteo y lo vio, se perdió en esa mirada azul como el cielo, que demostraba fascinación he inteligencia, poder y ya no supo mas hasta que su padre se despidió y agradeció la bienvenida.

~~~~~~~Minato~~~~~~~

Hoy me levante mas temprano que de costumbre estaba tan emocionado que no podía espera ya que hoy llegaría un nuevo clan a la aldea y ellos eran unos especialistas en el Fūinjutsu el arte ninja q mas se me complicaba pero eso ya no importa por q con el nuevo clan aquí podría conseguir un buen maestro y mis problemas terminarían.

Al terminar mis deberes Salí corriendo hacia la plaza de la aldea a esperar pacientemente su llegada y en el camino me encontré con mis amigos Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga.

-a donde vas tan aprisa Minato?- me pregunto Fugaku con su habitual tono frio

-a la plaza a conocer al nuevo clan-contestando muy alegre ya q había esperado este suceso por semanas

-al fin llegan así ya no tendremos q escucharte hablar todo el tiempo de lo que podrías aprender de ellos-contesto Hizashi con un tono fastidio en su voz

-no se que tiene de interesante a de ser un clan muy débil para tener q mudarse a una aldea en busca de protección-opino Hiashi, en lo cual concordaron su hermano y el Uchiha

-no importa, me acompañan?- el sabia que lo mejor era no pelear con ellos, no por que les tuviera miedo sino que los 3 eran tan tercos que no les haría cambiaria de opinión.

Ya en la plaza esperaron pacientemente mientras la gente comenzaba a llegar y los lideres y ancianos se acomodaban en sus lugares, por que el clan se encontraba ya en la entrada de la aldea.

Cuando el clan entro en la aldea, quedo total mente sorprendido ya que nunca había visto nada igual.

Nunca había visto ninjas como esos tan imponentes y fornidos, todos tenían la cabellera roja y me pregunto si serian usuarios de un kekkei genkai iban rodeados de un aura de fiereza, la cual te hacia temblar y saber que un enfrentamiento con ellos seria el ultimo. Cuando la caravana se paro enfrente del escenario salió el líder del clan y su familia, la cual estaba formada por su esposa y 2 gemelos que a pesar de que su corta edad tenían la misma expresión de los demás ninjas seria y sin emociones.

Después siguió el discurso del Hokague y al terminar cedió la palabra al líder para que se presentara a él y su familia.

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Fudo y soy el líder del clan, esta es mi esposa Uzumaki Eitai, ellos son mis hijos Yota y Yuto y Uzumaki Kushina la heredera del clan, mi hija-

Y cuando dijo el ultimo nombre todos volteamos al carruaje donde descendía una niña de mi edad, la cual era muy hermosa con ese cabello rojo fuego que danzaba libre como el viento lo ordenara, esos ojos violetas tan profundos y expresivos en los cuales uno se podía perder tratando de descifrarlos, esos labios rosados como las flores de sakura y una piel tal blanca que prometía ser mas suave que una nube. Y su forma de andar tan elegante digna de una heredera pero sin llegara ser arrogante si ella era perfecta. Esos fueron los pensamientos de Minato Namikaze al observar a la heredera.

Y de pronto al llegar con su familia volteo y sus miradas se conectaron y no supo ni como termino la ceremonia.

Al terminar la ceremonia el clan se dirigió al que seria su nuevo distrito ellos habían pedido que no se construyera nada de casas ni negocios, la gente se preguntaba en donde pasarían la noche y con esa duda el pueblo se fue siguiéndolos otra vez.

Al llegar al terreno el líder del clan salió del carruaje y extendió en gran pergamino y empezó a hacer una serie de sellos con las manos y aplico chakra al pergamino y como si fuera una invocación apareció una gran casa blanca de techo café, 2 pisos y una terraza con grandes ventanales y alrededor de ella a parecieron varias casas menores pero todas igual mente blancas de un piso y techo café con ventanales y jardineras a los lados y en el centro de todas la casas apareció una gran fuente con el símbolo del clan, un remolino rojo, el agua estaba repleta de peces koi y lirios acuáticos.

Toda la gente quedo sorprendida ante el espectáculo que el clan acababa de dar, mientras que los ninjas estaban en shock ante esa muestra de poder ya que para ese tipo de técnica se usaba una gran cantidad de chakra que a cualquiera dejaría medio muerto por exceso de uso, pero el líder parecía tan relajado como cuando bajo del carruaje.

~~~~~~~Minato~~~~~~~

Después de que Fugaku y los Hyuuga me sacaran de mi trance fuimos siguiendo al clan después del Hokague y los del consejo en donde se suponía que iba a estar el distrito del clan no había nada.

-que extraño no? Porqué no hay casas?-pregunte al aire

-por que ellos pidieron que nada se construyera en su terreno solo las puertas con el símbolo de su clan-me contesto Fugaku

- y tu como sabes?-

- por que mi papa estuvo presente cuando se leyó el pergamino con su petición-

Y en eso salió el padre de Kushina y se coloco en el centro del terreno donde extendió un gran pergamino y empezó hacer sellos con las manos a una velocidad impresionante se agacho y aplico chakra al pergamino y de repente apareció una gran casa blanca rodeada de unas mas pequeñas pero parecidas y una hermosa fuente. Parecía como si las casa y la decoración ya estuvieran hay por que hasta el jardín invoco detrás de la gran casa se veían las copas de algunos arboles de cerezo.

No lo podía creer como alguien podía tener tanto chakra como para sellar e invocar un distrito de casas y parecer tan descansado como cuando despertó.

-l-ooo vi-ee-ron- pregunte todo asombrado

-…..- mis amigos solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza

-creo que este clan es todo menos débil-comente

-pero por que se mudan si son tan fuertes?-pregunto el Hyuuga mayor

- eso no lo se pero creo que el consejo oculta el verdadero motivo de su llegada-dijo Uchiha

Y al terminar entro el gran carruaje y los demás ninjas el líder agradeció las atenciones y se retiro del lugar.

Y yo no podía esperar para volver a ver a cierta pelirroja.

~~~~~`Kushina~~~~~~~

Ya no podía esperar que papa sacara nuestras cosas del sello solo quería descansa tomar un largo baño y dormir todo el día.

Y cuando termino entramos en la casa y después de tomar un baño y acostarme, comencé a recordar la ceremonia, cuando lo vi

-flashback-

_Al llegar en frente de mi familia y me tope con unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, cristalinos como el agua con tantos sentimientos que me mareaba el pensar en descifrarlos, observe al dueño de esos ojos un niño aproximadamente de mi edad, con facciones muy finas y cabello rubio. Y la primera frase que se me ocurrió fue "enclenque afeminado" .si eso era un enclenque afeminado 'ttebane. Porqué me mira así? Que tengo monos en la cara o que, le daré su merecido a mi nadie me mira así pero mi padre me tomo por el hombro y me dijo -es hora de irnos- yo solo a sentí y regrese al carruaje._

_-fin del flash back-_

Y me quede dormida en mi cama...

BAM!Una explosión me despertó y cuando voltee estaban los gemelos lanzándome kunais de entrenamiento con más sellos explosivos de sonido que podrían dejar sordo a cualquiera que le cayeran cerca.

-LOS MATARE 'TTBANE Y PEDIRÁN A KAMI QUE LOS MATE ANTES DE QUE YO TERMINE CON USTEDES!-grito Kushina y salió corriendo atrás de ellos, los siguió hasta el comedor y justo cuando estaba por atraparlos.

-QUE RAYOS SUELTAME POR QUE DESPUES DE ELLOS VAS TU ' TTEBANE-grito cuando alguien la sujeto por la espalda

- no creo q puedas conmigo- contesto su padre

-por que los defiendes si ellos me atacaron- y puso carita de cachorro

- por que ellos fueron designados a la misión de despertarte, con autorización de usar cualquier método- contesto con la cara y voz distorsionada por aguantar la risa

-informe de la misión- solicito

- hai, entramos a la habitación de Uzumaki Kushina he intentamos despertarla con gritos, agua y sacudidas, pero como nada funciono usamos la táctica lluvia ruido señor- contestaron al unísono y Kushina pensó "_malditos traidores me las pagaran_".

-misión cumplida a cenar-dijo su padre en tono serio.

-que hay de cenar?- pregunto

-rameen- contesto su madre

-hay algo que quisiera decirte a ti y los gemelos- dijo su padre

- que pasa padre?-contesto al ver su cara de seriedad.

- mañana tu y los gemelos asistirán a la academia-contesto su madre con una sonrisa.

-QUE!?No, NO y NO! 'Ttebane yo ya salí de la academia y soy una gennin-contesto alterada ya que no podía resistir la academia otra vez.

- puede que seas una gennin en Uzu pero aquí todavía no, ellos se gradúan un año después- explico su padre –así que asistirás los 6 meses que restan a la academia-

-no hay forma de que pueda evitarlo? "ttebane- chillo a su padre

-no, por que hay te asignaran un equipo con quien trabajar y un sensei, además de que necesitamos mostrar a la aldea lealtad y que mejor manera que mandando a la heredera a la academia-dijo su madre en un tono conciliador.

Y así concluyo la cena, en silencio.

Oficina del Hokague

Estaba el Hokague mirando la aldea por la ventana cuando tocaron la puerta.

-pase-contesto automáticamente,- lo están esperando en la sale de juntas Hokague-sama- le informo su secretaria-gracias puedes retirarte- y así se dirigió el Hokague a la sale de juntas don de encontró al consejo y a mito Uzumaki.

-buenas noches- saludo a todos los presentes y tomo asiento.

- Hokague-sama usted sabe cual es el estado de Mito Uzumaki así que solicitamos que se vuelva a sellar el kyubi-dijo Homura Mitokado

- sabe que no podemos arriesgarnos a demás que el próximo jinchuriki ya llego a Konoha-comento Koharu Utatane.

-usted que opina Mito?-pregunto el Hokague a la actual jinchuriki

-pues mi vida se acorta y no creo poder vivir mas de unos meses-contesto Mito sin emoción alguna

-bueno hay que mandar a llamar al jefe del clan y su hija para darles la noticia- dijo Homura

-tiene razón hay que mandar a llamar al jefe del clan Uzumaki y avisarle, pero para poder convertir a la niña en jinchuriki tiene que ser primero una gennin- contesto el Hokague tratando de ganar tiempo para la niña

-además de que quiero ser yo la que le informe a la niña que va a ser el próximo jinchuriki-pidió Mito

Y de inmediato salió un ANBU en busca del jefe del clan mientras los ancianos y el Hokague se ponían de acuerdo si convenía sellar al demonio ya o esperar más.

Cuando Fudo llego a la sala ya tenía una idea de lo que se avecinaba y al ver allí a Mito solo lo confirmo sus sospechas. –me mando llamar Hokague-sama?-pregunto.

-claro, toma asiento por favor- y al sentarse Fudo, el Hokague continuo-Fudo te hemos mandado llamar para informarte que se realizara ya la extracción y sellado del kyubi ya que Mito esta enferma y no le queda mucho tiempo-informo el Hokague

-cuando se realizara el sello?-pregunto Fudo no esperaba que el primer día en la aldea le informaran del sello, esperaba tener al menos unos meses para prepara a Kushina física y mentalmente para soportar el sello

-en un mes - contesto el Hokague

-yo seré la que informe a Kushina de este hecho-dijo Mito con un tono sobre protector ya que para ella Kushina era como su nieta -además la entrenare un poco antes de que se realice la extracción-.

-gracias Mito-sama-agradeció Fudo ya que no soportaría tener que decirle a su pequeña que sellarían un monstro dentro de ella y que eso la convertiría en una exiliada social y blanco de muchos enemigos.

-mañana comenzará su entrenamiento- dijo Homura.

y asi se dio por terminada la junta con el hokague, Fudo no sabia que pensar respecto a la decisión del consejo asi que decidio que seria mejor hablar asolas con el sin sus consejeros.

y camino de regreso a su oficina y toco.

-pase- contestaron y cuando abrio la puerta estaba el hokague y Mito

-siento importunar regreso mas tarde- dijo Fudo

- no pasa por favor tenemos que hablar- pidió Mito

- a que as venido?- pregunto el hokague

- vengo a solicitar que el entrenamiento de Kushina se lleve lo mas normal posible-contesto Fudo ya que no tenia sentido andar con rodeos

-por que?-pregunto Mito y Fudo suspiro.

- mire yo se que al entrenar a Kushina apartada sera muy duro por que no se adaptara a la aldea y cuando le sellen el kyubi eso solo lo empeorara la situación recuerden que ella no esta aquí por gusto- dijo Fudo pensando en el futuro que le esperaba a su pequeña ahora no sabia si era mejor haberse mudado o quedarse en la guerra.

-y que sugieres para solucionar el problema?-pregunto Mito

-solicito un equipo de gennin para entrenar con Kushina- pidió Fudo con una expresion seria, pero por dentro rogaba a Kami.

- tu solicitud suena muy razonable asi que mañana preséntate en la academia para que escojas el equipo de acuerdo-dijo el hokague pensando que era una gran idea su solicitud para ayudar a que todo esto fuera mas fácil para todos

-bueno y sin nada mas que decir creo que es tarde y seria mejor retirarnos- dijo el hokague

-claro,hokague-sama-contesto Fudo y se volteo a hacia Mito que hasta ahora se habia mantenido callada-Mito-samame permite acompañarla a su casa?-pregunto

-claro Fudo, con permiso Sarutobi que pases una linda noche- y a si se retiraron Fudo y Mito caminaron por la aldea en silencio ya que era muy tarde y todo estaba cerrado

-Mito-sama, cuando le dirá a Kushina del sello?-pregunto Fudo preocupado, y Mito pudo notar eso y dio un suspiro.

-no te preocupes, yo se que es difícil por eso pedí darle la noticia yo tratare de hacer esto lo mas fácil posible tu solo confía de acuerdo?-dijo Mito con una sonrisa maternal que le lleno de confianza

-pero cuando le dirá?-volvió a preguntar , y Mito resignada le contesto-una semana antes del sello-contesto

y con esta respuesta los 2 guardaron silencio hasta la casa de Mito donde solo se despidieron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

y Fudo se fue pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba mañana.

esta es mi primera historia y me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones de que tal quedo para poder mejorar

grax!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoy era un nuevo día y Fudo estaba nervioso no sabia que iba a pasar pero tenia que formar un buen equipo capaz de controlar la bestia que seria encerrada en su hija, el y Mito harían todo lo posible por entrenarlos.

Hoy le costó mucho trabajo levantarse a Kushina, presentía que seria un mal día, y eso lo sabia con el simple hecho de que hoy regresaría a la academia así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se levanto y se metió a bañar cuando salió bajo a desayunar con su familia.

-buenos días- saludo antes de sentarse

-buenos días oneesan- contestaron los gemelos a coro

-que pasa cariño por que tan callada?-pregunto su madre ya que no bajo gritando como siempre pidiendo rameen

-okaasan de verdad tengo que regresar a la academia?-pregunto Kushina, con una mueca de tristeza

-Kushina, sabes que esa carita no funciona conmigo – dijo su madre y en ese momento quito su cara de tristeza y la remplazo por una de coraje.

-por favor 'ttebane no me dejes ir ya se todo lo que tengo que saber si?-y su madre negó con la cabeza, y con ese gesto empezó a idear un plan para faltar a clases, tal vez mientras terminaran haría algunas bromas a su nueva aldea jejeje si eso es lo que ella quería hacer el resto del día y le diría a los gemelos que la acompañaran así serian mas grandes las bromas siii y mientras seguía pensando que bromas gastar su padre le dijo:

-tranquila Kushina, que hoy te llevare yo al escuela- adivinando sus intenciones querer gastar bromas y le sonrió.

-no gracias puedo ir con los gemelos 'ttebane-contesto tratando de librarse de su padre

-no yo te llevare necesito conocer a tus compañeros-contesto mientras desayunaban y pensaba que tal vez luego saldría con Kushina a gastar bromas tal vez eso redujera la tención seria bueno.

-ya es hora de irnos, se nos hacer tarde vamos niños- dijo Fudo, saliendo con los gemelos y casi arrastrando a Kushina.

-Suéltame 'ttebane o voy a dejar de respirar- ordeno Kushina y así dejo de respira su padre no sabia como había aguantado tanto ya llevaba 2 min sin respira hasta que decidió intervenir

-vamos, no será tan malo, y si no respiras a la de 3 juro que te dejo sin rameen 1, 2 –y se oyó como Kushina soltaba el aire.

- no es justo, por que tengo que regresar, además prometiste que comenzarías con mi entrenamiento para ser heredera cuando fuera gennin y ya soy gennin en Uzu cumple tu promesa 'ttebane-dijo Kushina muy firme.

-de acuerdo – cedió su padre

- y por qué seguimos camino hacia la academia ?-pregunto

-por que todavía tenemos que ir pero te prometo que será interesante-le contesto su padre con esa sonrisa que solo le daba cuando iban a hacer una travesura juntos.

-nosotros también podemos ir?-pregunto Yuto conociendo esa sonrisa a la perfección.

Y en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan a Fudo que de seguro seria muy divertido-claro, también pueden venir- contesto, y los 4 se fueron planeando nuevas bromas.

Al llegar a la academia Fudo entro al salón de Kushina seguido de los gemelos, mientras Kushina tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días jóvenes este es el señor Uzumaki y tiene algo que decirles pongan atención-ordeno el profesor

-bueno jóvenes el motivo de mi visita es por que voy a elegir a 3 de ustedes para entrenar los como el equipo especial de sellado para Konoha-informo Fudo con cara seria mientras observaba a todos los estudiantes hasta que uno capto su atención.

-tu nombre-ordeno Fudo Uzumaki.

-Minato Namikaze- contesto un chico rubio de ojos azules

"Namikaze, lo hemos encontrado" pensó Fudo con alegría - bien pues desde hoy en adelante tu y Kushina Uzumaki serán sometidos a un entrenamiento especial, sigan me-ordeno con una pequeña sonrisa por que desde hoy seria el comienzo de la mas grande aldea que superaría a Konoha

Un momento- dijo un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, con aire altanero-dijo que escogería 3 y solo a escogido dos, quien será el tercero?-

-con ellos 2 me basta- contesto en tono cortante

-yo merezco estar en ese equipo-dijo el heredero Uchiha

-esta bien, si quieres entrar primero tienes que derrotar a los gemelos en un combate- contesto serio mientras por dentro se carcajeaba ese idiota no sabia en lo que se metía si aceptaba.

-acepto- dijo Fugaku con su tono de superioridad, después de todo cuan difícil podría ser derrotar a 2 niños que iban comenzando la academia.

- y esto va para todos los que intenten entrar al equipo, ahora salgamos al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 – ordeno a todo el grupo

-pero aquí mismo en la academia tenemos uno, no hay por que ir hasta allá-dijo el profesor

- si es necesario podría a ver da_**ñ**_os a la academia-contesto Fudo con una sonrisa terrorífica.

Cuando llegaron al campo Fudo hablo-bien las reglas son no se permite matar a su oponente, por lo demás todo esta permitido-dijo con una sonrisa que mas que confianza infundía temor.

-Uchiha Fugaku, Yuto y Yota colóquese en posiciones- ordeno

-no sabe en lo que se metió 'ttebane-comento Kushina al aire

-por qué?-pregunto Minato y Kushina lo volteo a ver ya que no se había percatado de su presencia, no sabia por que su padre lo había elegido sin hacerlo pelear con los gemelos, pero ya que había preguntado le contestaría tal vez desistiera de entrenar con ella.

-ya lo veras 'ttebane-contesto Kushina seguida de una risa sádica.

Y así comenzó en combate, Fugaku decidió que esos niños no valían la pena para usar su sharingan, lanzo unas kunais y los gemelos las esquivaron sin problemas ahora era su turno de atacar, Yota le lanzo shurikens con sellos explosivos, y cuando Fugaku los esquivo yuto aprovecho para darle un golpe que lo lanzo contra un árbol agrietándolo "como_ rayos hicieron eso son unos simples niños que no sabes nada de ser ninjas yo soy el heredero Uchiha a mi nadie me vence" _pensó Fugakumientras se levantaba y lanzaba mas kunais para distraer y le regreso la patada a Yota sin que este pudiera hacer nada solo se cubrió con los brazos, y Fugaku aprovecho esto para darle un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo volar hasta un árbol donde empezó a toser sangre.

Yuto corrió hacia el para verificar su estado y al ver que se encontraba bien le grito a Fugaku – me las pagaras nadie le hace eso a mi hermano!-estaba furioso y comenzó a correr hacia el donde empezó con una pelea a taijutsu solo para darle tiempo a Yota de recuperarse y cuando este se para lanza un grito y yuto salto hacia tras y grito inmovilización y Fugaku se quedo tieso es su lugar "_como me hicieron esto malditos mocosos" _pensaba Fugaku con coraje y frustración por no poderse mover, esto se debía a que yuto había colocado sellos en cada parte de su cuerpo que golpeaba y este sello era un paralizante-esta será muestra ultima técnica que veas- le dijo Yota y comenzaron a hacer sellos con las manos y yuto grito-elemento fuego: jutsu bola de fuego- mientras liberaba el sello de Fugaku y este al sentirse libre trato de esquivar el ataque, pero el otro gemelo grito-elemento viento: bola de viento- y esto provoco que el jutsu se hiciera mas grande eliminando toda posibilidad de escape y mientras Fugaku espero el golpe con los ojos cerrados cosa que nunca paso, los abrió y se encontró con una gran parad de tierra volteo y vio a Fudo Uzumaki con las manos en el suelo y cuando las levanto la tierra volvió a su lugar y les grito a los gemelos- les dije que no mataran a su oponente!- se veía furioso y todos los alumnos voltearon a verlo con cara de terror-pero si no lo íbamos a matar solo lo mandaríamos al hospital por la que le hizo a Yota-contesto Yuto haciendo un puchero.

-esta bien niños, alguno mas quiere luchar por el puesto que queda en el equipo?- pregunto a los demás estudiantes. Y todos se negaron después de ver lo que le acababa de pasar a Fugaku.

-y por qué a él no le hiso ninguna prueba?-grito un alumno escondido.

-sencillo por que el me agrada-contesto Fudo con una sonrisa- bien y si eso es todo nosotros nos retiramos gemelos vallan a su salón y ustedes 2 sigan me- ordeno Fudo y los gemelos se dirigieron a su salón como si nada hubiera pasado.

-por que le caigo bien Uzumaki-sama?-pregunto Minato muy curioso por lo que acababa de ver

-por que me recuerdas a alguien chico-contesto

- y dime donde vives?, para ir a casa de tus padres –dijo Fudo y Minato le contesto- yo vivo en el orfanato señor no tengo padres- dijo con la cabeza gacha- bueno entonces eso no importa hablare con el Hokague- informo

-para que?-

-para que te vengas a vivir con nosotros-

-quuee!-Grito Kushina- por qué?, para que lo quieres en la casa-

-por que el entrenamiento que les voy a dar va a ser muy duro y necesito que estén en buenas condiciones y ya que él vive en el orfanato las condiciones de vida hay son pésimas así que no aguantara, por eso lo llevo a vivir con nosotros- explico – y no quiero que seas grosera porque de ahora en adelante serán equipo y siempre estará junto sin importar lo que pase entendieron?-esto ultimo lo grito como una orden y una cara que daba a entender que no aceptaba replicas.

Y así se dirige ron a la mansión Uzumaki lo más rápido posible,

Al llegar se encontraron con Hyogi la madre de Kushina que recibió a su padre con un beso y pregunto

-quien es el?-

- él es Minato Namikaze – explico su padre y ambos se voltearon a ver con cara de entendimiento como si se contaran un secreto y así Hyogi asintió.

-vamos pasen, y me cuenta el motivo del por que esta aquí Minato-san-dijo Hyogi

-aaa cielo- dijo Fudo con una mano en la nuca y mueca- Minato desde hoy se quedara a vivir con nosotros-informo con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe.

-queeee!?, por que no me dijiste antes-grito Hyogi.

-aaayyyy!- se quejo Fudo sobándose la cabeza-por que no lo sabía hasta hoy-

- bueno esta bien, Kushina llévalo a la habitación de huéspedes que esta alado de la tuya mientras le preparamos una para el- ordeno Hyogi con toda la calma del mundo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-pero por que yo 'ttebane- se quejo Kushina, por que ella no quería pasar tiempo con ese niño afeminado que le quitaba la atención de su padre.

-por que es una orden y te callas-le contesto Hyogi con flamas en los ojos, por que cuando su madre se lo proponía era una de las personas mas terroríficas del planeta.

-esta bien 'ttebane-contesto refunfuñada

- y lo acompañas por sus cosas – dijo Fudo

'_todo yo 'ttebane como si el niñito se fuera a perder que no puede hacer las cosas el solo porque tengo que ir yo' _pensaba Kushina- vamos sígueme- le ordeno y Minato la siguió escaleras arriba y ya en el segundo piso lo guio por un pasillo donde había 7 puertas 3 en cada lado y una en frente y abrió la den en medio del lado izquierdo.

-esta es la habitación de huéspedes –

-oooo es hermosa- dijo Minato entrando en ella las paredes eran de un azul claro con techo blanco en frente de la puerta se encontraba un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero llenos de flores y rodeado de arboles de sakura, la habitación tenia un armario blanco a la izquierda y una cama matrimonial pegada al lado derecho.

Kushina se le quedo observando a Minato cuando vio la habitación se veía asombrado por lo que veía, no sabia por que le llamaba tanto la atención, tal vez fuera esa sonrisa de felicidad que expresaba o su aura de tranquilidad o ese sonrojo …. Sonrojo?

-etto.. Gracias- dijo Minato intimidado ante la mirada violeta que lo inspeccionaba y Kushina al dar se cuenta que se le quedo viendo fijamente volteo la cara sonrojada.

-de nada ahora vamos por tus cosas-dijo queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

-claro- respondió Minato muy feliz por que al fin tendría un hogar.

Salieron de la casa camino al orfanato y Kushina incomoda por el silencio decidió iniciar la conversación:

-porque no tienes padres?-pregunto sin ninguna táctica o pudor.

Minato bajo la cabeza triste y en ese momento Kushina se arrepintió por su estupidez de preguntar algo tan delicado

-lo siento 'ttebane no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal-dijo a penada con una cara de arrepentimiento y Minato al verla tan preocupada le sonrió y le dijo:

- no importa de todos modos no lo recuerdo-dijo mirando al cielo

-Como que no lo recuerdas? – pregunto con su curiosidad innata Kushina

- no lo se , solo recuerdo que un día amanecí en el hospital de Konoha y lo único que recordaba era mi nombre, nada mas, no se de donde vengo ni por que estoy aquí, lo único que me dijeron es que unos ninjas me encontraron camino a la aldea muy herido y decidieron traerme-explico Minato, sin saber porque le contaba esto a ella que apenas acababa de conocerla y esto no se lo contaba a nadie, pero ella le daba confianza y seguridad como si estando con ella nada fuera a pasar.

-ooo yo lo siento no debí de haber preguntado- dijo Kushina apenada

-no importa de todos modos tenias que saberlo si vamos a vivir juntos- dijo Minato muy sonriente y Kushina al verlo sonreír le regreso la sonrisa de corazón mientras pensaba '_tal vez no sea tan malo que viva en mi casa'._

Y al llegar al orfanato una señora regordeta le dijo a Minato –por que tan tarde? Te perdiste la hora de la comida y ya no comerás hasta la cena- y Kushina al ver que le hablaban mal a su amigo le contesto a la señora:

-pues no importa vieja gorda por que el solo viene por sus cosas 'ttebane así que quítese-y Kushina empujo a la señora y se hecho a correr dentro del edificio mientras jalaba a Minato.

-por que hiciste eso Kushina?-le pregunto Minato muy asombrado

-por que nadie le habla así a mis amigos 'ttebane y bien por donde están tus cosas?-

- por aquí- y Minato la guio hasta un gran cuarto lleno de literas y camas en el piso y en medio de todo ese laberinto llegaron a una cama muy ordenada con unas cajas encima.

-esta es tu cama?-pregunto Kushina con terror, por lo mal que tenían viviendo a los niños

-si es que somos muchos y no hay ni espacio ni dinero para mantenernos bien- explico Minato

-bueno pero eso ya no importa por que vivirás con nosotros- dijo Kushina muy decidida a sacar a su amigo de ese lugar

-guardemos tus cosas- dijo Kushina mientras sacaba un pergamino y las sellaba

-wuuuaaauu- dijo Minato-tienes que ensenarme a hacer eso-

-claro ahora vamos nos-y al dar la vuelta se toparon con la misma señora gorda que tiro en la entrada

-ustedes no van a ningún lado hasta que venga la policía-dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad, mientras Minato y Kushina se veían con cara de terror.

Y en eso Kushina tuvo un plan y saco un pergamino que tenia guardado para una de sus bromas, para la academia, pero dada la situación tendría que usarlo para escapar.

Y Minato observo como la cara de Kushina pasaba del terror a una que infundía terror por maldad, mientras sacaba un pergamino e invocaba muchas ranitas que saltaron hacia todos lados espantando a la señora gorda y armando un caos entre gritos y risas, que aprovecho Kushina para salir corriendo por la ventana.

Waaooo – dijo Minato- tienes contrato firmado con las ranas pregunto Minato asombrado

-no jajajaja –se rio Kushina recordando la cara de la señora gorda-solo las selle en ese pergamino para soltarlas en la academia, pero creo que el orfanato fue un mejor lugar 'ttebane jajajaja-contesta Kushina entre carcajadas y Minato al recordar el caos también se hecho a reír y así caminaron recordando todo lo malo que provocaron las ranas.

Cundo de repente le llego ese olor tan familiar a Kushina y dijo –rameen- y comenzó a buscar con la mirada hasta que encontró el lugar de donde provenía el delicioso aroma.

Minato solo la observo cuando se quedo parada y dijo –rameen- y empezó a buscar con la mirada como loca hasta que encontró a Ichiraku's rameen y lo arrastro hacia ya.

-vamos a comer 'ttebane-dijo Kushina muy alegre

-pero yo no tengo dinero- dijo Minato y Kushina de repente se sintió triste por que ella tampoco, pero recordó que su papa le había dado algo de dinero para almorzar en la academia

-pero yo si 'ttebane – y lo arrastro hacia dentro y ordeno

-buenas tardes viejo 2 miso rameen-dijo viendo la tabla de precios que era para lo único que le alcanzaba.

-claro enseguida -contesto un señor con una sonrisa alegre

Y cuando les entrego su pedido y Kushina lo probó grito:

-este es mi restaurante 'ttebane!- mientras Minato la veía divertido por su expresión y la muletilla que usaba al final de cada frase 'ttebane'

-te gusta el rameen?-pregunto Kushina curiosa por como la veía Minato

-claro, es mi platillo favorito-contesto el con una sonrisa

-que bien ahora me caes mejor- le dijo y siguió comiendo su rameen como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Al terminar los 2 salieron a la calle y ya era un poco obscuro

-es hora de regresar o mi madre se enojara 'ttebane- dijo Kushina nerviosa y así regresaron corriendo a todo lo que podían a la casa de Kushina donde los esperaban sus 2 padres

-gomen, se nos hiso un poco tarde 'ttebane-dijo Kushina entrando y quitándose los zapatos, mientras Minato la imitaba

-y por qué se les hiso tarde?-pregunto su padre serio

-pues veras 'ttebane, es que la señora del orfanato no quería dejar ir a Minato- explico una Kushina muy nerviosa

-eso es cierto Minato?-pregunto Fudo

- si Uzumaki-sama-contesto Minato

-y no será por las ranas?-pregunto su madre y los 2 niños se voltearon a ver

- si ya nos aviso la policía así que mañana ustedes 2 irán a limpiar ese desastre- ordeno su madre

-pero mama, ellos no nos dejaban ir era necesario 'ttebane-se defendió Kushina

-ya hable, ahora a cenar-ordeno y se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa

-y dime Minato te gusta el rameen?-pregunto Fudo mientras Hyogi servía

-claro, señor –

-es su comida favorita 'ttebane- comento Kushina gritando

-quien es ese?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo enojados

- él es Minato y vivirá con nosotros-dijo Kushina

-pues más le vale que se prepare-dijo yuto- por que le daremos la bienvenida-completo Yota con una mirada asesina

-ustedes le haces algo y juro que me las pagaran el resto de sus días 'ttebane- contesto Kushina lanzándoles rayitos con la mirada mientras ellos le hacían lo mismo.

-ya tranquilos niños- dijo su madre.

-ahora apúrense, a cenar para que vayan a descansar por que mañana inicia su entrenamiento- dijo Fudo y así transcurrió una cena en silencio entre miradas asesinas por parte de los gemelos hacia Minato y de Kushina hacia los gemelos, con pequeños proyectiles de comida que lanzaban cuando sus padres no miraba.

Y todos se retiraron a sus recamaras a descansar mientras Fudo pensaba en el regreso de Uzushiogakure, ahora con el nuevo heredero Namikaze que estaba comprometido desde el nacimiento con Kushina, serian invencibles, solo esperaba que esos 2 se llevaran bien para poder regresar y reclamar lo suyo.


End file.
